Black Paradise
by baeki-chan95
Summary: Saat dimana kau memperoleh kebahagiaamu di dalam surga. Kaisoo , Hunsoo an another pair
1. Chapter 1

Title : Black Paradise

Genre : Action/Adventure, de el el

Pair : Kaisoo and another official exo pair

Disclamer : Exo is not mine. Disini saya hanya meminjam

nama mereka untuk menjadi cast di fic ini. Mohon kerjasamanya.

Warning : OC(Original Character), YAOI - Shoneun-ai, Mian for typo,

Rate : PG-13

This is chapter prolog.

.

.

.

* * *

Prolog

Do Kyungsoo

Seorang namja berwajah manis dengan kulitnya yang putih seperti susu. Mempunyai bentuk mata bulat, bibir kissable serta tubuh yang tergolong kecil untuk ukuran namja. Tak banyak orang yang tahu siapa itu Kyungsoo? Pekerjaannya, kehidupannya dan kesehariannya. Orang-orang hanya mengenal Kyungsoo sebagai seorang namja manis yang tinggal di apartement kecil di kota Daegu. Padahal.. sebenarnya dialah orang yang paling berbahaya di Seoul. Ia merupakan angota black paradise, salah satu kelompok gangster terbesar di Korea Selatan. Sifatnya yang sebenarnya baik dan ramah, tertutupi oleh sikap dingin dan acuhnya yang mendominasi. Dia.. punya alasan tersendiri mengapa masuk ke dalam anggota ini.

Kim Jongin

Anggota gangster dari kelompok yakuza -gangster terbesar di jepang-. Mempunyai wajah yang tampan dan cool, apalagi bentuk bibirnya yang kissable, menambah aura ketampanan yang melekat pada namja itu. Wajahnya yang tampan membuat ia banyak digilai wanita. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang cenderung menutup diri hingga tak banyak orang tahu pekerjaannya, Jongin sudah populer sebagai seorang yakuza hingga ia termasuk orang yang paling ditakuti di Jepang. Tiap ada Jongin, mereka tidak akan berani melakukan apa pun, baik menyapa, memanggil namanya apalagi menatap matanya. Jongin sudah menjadi anggota yakuza sejak kecil, karena suatu hal ia harus merelakan hidupnya sebagai seorang gangster.

Oh Sehun

Namja berparas tampan yang baru berusia 21 tahun. Jangan heran jika ia sudah berhasil menjadi ketua black paradise. Ia yang memprakarsai komplotan mafia ini –black paradise- hingga menjadi gangster terbesar di Korea. Sehun tidak akan turun ke lapangan jika anak buahnya sudah berhasil melancarkan aksi mereka. Ia orang yang tangguh dan tidak mau di kekang. Sebenarnya ia sangat mencintai kakak angkatnya, Kyungsoo, yang merupaka anggota black paradise di bawah pimpinannya. Sehun paham jika Kyungsoo mempunyai sifat -yang sebenarnya berbalik dengan kepribadiannya sekarang- namun ia tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya hingga saat ini. Karena ia dan Kyungsoo adalah saudara. Sejujurnya, menjadi ketua black paradise bukanlah kemauannya, karena orang tuanya telah dibunuh oleh ketua yakuza, ia rela melakukan semua ini. Dan sekarang, ia akan membalas semua.

Wu Yi Fan

Nama panggilan namja kebangsaan China ini adalah Kris. Jangan salah, walau ia lahir di China dia adalah ketua yakuza. Kepribadiannya cenderung tertutup. Dialah Otak dari semua kejahatan di Jepang. Tak ada yang berani menentang perintah dan wewenangnya. Jika ia sudah memerintah, maka saat itu juga harus dilaksanakan. Kris bukan tipe orang yang suka menunda pekerjaan. Itulah sebabnya ia dijuluki workholic. Kerja keras, otak yang cerdas, ditambah tak-tik jitu yang ia punya untuk melancarkan aksi adalah kelebihannya. Ia selalu menang dalam segala hal. Namun sayang, ia selalu gagal dalam cinta.

Byun Baekhyun

Namja lain yang memiliki wajah manis seperti Kyungsoo, umurnya 23 tahun. Ia juga anggota black paradise dan berteman baik dengan Kyungsoo. Mempunyai seorang namjacingu dari anggota yakuza bernama Park Chanyeol. Mereka berhasil menyembunyikan hubungan terlarang mereka dengan sangat baik. Dan hanya Kyungsoo yang mengetahui karena dialah tempat curhat terbaik yang Baekhyun punya. Dan... perlu kalian ketahui! Maksud dari hubungan terlarang disini bukan berarti hubungan sesama jenis ditentang di dalam anggota mereka. Mereka dibebaskan untuk berhubungan dengan siapa pun baik dengan wanita ataupun pria, asalkan tidak dari anggota Yakuza. Black paradise dan yakuza adalah musuh bebuyutan sejak kematian kedua orang tua Sehun di tangan Kris.

Park Chanyeol

Bagian anggota dari yakuza, dan merupakan kekasih dari Byun Baekhyun. Dia berteman baik juga dengan Kim Jongin.

* * *

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Kau sangat lemah sebagai seorang namja. Padahal kau termasuk orang yang ditakuti, tak kusangka anggota yakuza selemah ini."

"Cih, Bagaimana aku tidak kesakitan kalau kau menekan lukaku dengan keras! Kau itu sedang mengobati lukaku atau mau memperparahnya?"

.

.

.

"Aku mengikutimu sejak kau masuk ke gedung ini. Caramu menyelinap payah sekali."

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan black paradise mengapa mereka memilih lelaki payah sepertimu, Do Kyungsoo."

"Apa maksudmu,"

.

.

.

.

"Hah, tidak perlu terkejut melihatku, aku tidak akan menggagalkan aksimu untuk membunuh Kris"

.

.

.

"Apa kau pernah berfikir jika anak buahmu yang selama ini kau banggakan. namun justru dia akan menjadi penghancurmu, Wu Yi Fan?"

"Kau yakin akan membunuhku? Apa tidak menyesal?"

.

.

.

Segini dulu prolognya.

Ada yang minat?

Mind to review

Hai... Saya bukan author baru, cuma ini ff pertama saya di acc baruku dan di fandom ini. Mohon bantuannya. *bow*

Dan ff ini cuma 2shoot doank!


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Black Paradise

.

Length : 1 of ?

.

Genre : tentuin sendiri aja, de el el

.

Disclamer : Exo is not mine. Disini saya hanya meminjam

nama mereka untuk menjadi cast di fic ini. Mohon kerjasamanya.

Warning : OOC, YAOI - Shoneun-ai, Mian for typo,

Summary : Saat dimana kau memperoleh kebahagiaamu di dalam surga.

.

Rate : T (maybe)

.

.

_Baeki-Chan95 Present_

.

.

.

.

Black Paradise

.

Hitam, gelap, dingin, tak ada cahaya. Semua melebur menjadi satu dalam black paradise, surga dunia yang banyak dihindari oleh manusia. Tidak ada kehidupan yang sempurna, walau kehidupan itu sebenarnya adalah surga. Namun, surga yang akan membawa seseorang pada penderitaan, kesengsaraan, dan kenikmatan.

.

_Baeki-Chan95_

.

Happy Reading...

.

.

Sore itu seharusnya tenteram dan damai, jika tidak ada suara menggelegar dari salah satu rumah di kawasan kota Seoul. Sang pelaku bukanlah seorang _namja_ dengan latar belakang suara yang memang sudah terdengar keras dan lantang, melainkan seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya yang sedang menyerukan nama sang keponakan.

"KYUNGSOO.. buka pintunya!" teriak _yeoja_ paruh baya itu sembari menggedor pintu kamar yang dilapisi dengan cat eboni berkualitas tinggi.

Sekuat apa pun usaha yang dilakukan yeoja itu, semua terasa percuma. Karena tidak ada jawaban dari kamar si kecil. Hal ini mau tidak mau membuat sang Ahjumma mengeluarkan tanduk merah kecil di kepalanya. Marah. Jelas saja.

"KYUNGSOO.. Jangan membuat _Ahjumma_ marah lagi?" koarnya dengan volume semakin tinggi.

Namun sayang, tetap tidak ada sahutan si kecil dari dalam.

.

Apakah kalian tahu apa yang tengah terjadi di dalam kamar kecil milik _namja_ bernama Do Kyungsoo ini?

.

Mari kita intip ke dalam.

Ah, ternyata di dalam kamar itu tidak ada siapapun. Pantas saja tidak sahutan sedari tadi. Hanya ada bed berukuran kecil yang disampingnya diletakan meja nakas dengan lampu pijar di atasnya. Di sudut ruangan, terdapat lemari berbahan pohon jati yang elegan. Walau sang penghuni kamar adalah seorang namja yang baru berusia delapan tahun, namun kamar ini jauh dikatakan rapi dan elegan untuk ukuran anak sederajatnya. Biasanya anak seusia Kyungsoo hobi menelantarkan kamar. Dan itu semua tidak akan berlaku untuk _namja_ kecil ini. Sejak kecil, Kyungsoo sudah dilatih mandiri oleh sang _Ahjumma_ yang lebih menekankan pada kekerasan.

"Kyungsoo-hyung, cepat lempar talinya."

Eh, tunggu dulu! Suara siapa itu?

Ah, mari kita pindah ke balkon kamar Kyungsoo.

Ow.. Ternyata namja kecil yang sedang dipanggil sang _Ahjumma_ –sebut saja bernama Kim Ahjumma- sedang dilanda kegundahan di sana, ia semakin gundah kala seseorang dari bawah terus memanggil namanya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera bertindak.

"Hyung.. ayolah! Kau pasti bisa" _namja_ kecil itu, berusia sekitar tujuh tahun atau notabene lebih muda dari Kyungsoo terlihat khawatir kala melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang mulai memucat.

"Kai... aku takut?" balas Kyungsoo menanggapi semua teriakan Kai –_namja_ kecil berkulit tan- yang berdiri di bawah balkon kamar Kyungsoo di lantai dua.

" Kyungsoo-_Hyung_ Percayalah .. aku ada disini untuk membantumu." rupanya _namja_ berkulit tan itu tidak mau menyerah. Ia terus berteriak dengan kencang dari bawah.

Apa diantara kalian sudah ada yang paham, sedang apa mereka?

Belum jelaskah?

Oh. Baiklah!

Mari kita perjelas _view_nya.

Rupa-rupanya namja berkulit tan bernama Kai itu akan membawa kabur sang putri, maksudnya Kyungsoo. Entah apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Kai hingga ia bisa mempunyai rencana yang benar-benar tidak masuk akal untuk ukuran namja seusianya. Tidak. Tidak. Kai hanya tidak mau Kyungsoo kecil pergi. _It's Okay_. Itu berlebihan.

Tapi, inilah Kai. Seorang lelaki kecil, berkulit kecoklatan yang selalu menghabiskan waktunya Kyungsoo. Ia tidak akan pernah rela jika Kim Ahjumma –Ahjumma Kyungsoo - menjual Kyungsoo kecil pada orang lain. Kai masih ingin bermain bersama sampai mereka dewasa.

"Tapi Kai.. aku benar-benar takut."

.

Hingga tanpa mereka sadari..

.

BRAKK..

.

Bunyi pintu kamar yang dibuka dengan paksa menjadi akhir pembicaraan Kyungsoo dan Kai. Seketika itu wajah Kyungsoo semakin memucat menyadari kehadiran Kim ahjumma yang sudah berada di balkon kamarnya. Sementara Kai hanya mematung dengan tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar dengan hebat.

"KYUNGSOO,, APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN, HAH. KAU MAU MENCOBA KABUR LAGI?"

Dan.. suara membahana itu, Kai sudah menghafalinya. Suara itu seolah sengatan listrik yang mampu membuat orang tersengat hingga sekarat seketika. Begitu membahana seperti suara petir di musim hujan. Itulah akibatnya, Kyungsoo selalu ketakutan. Kai membenci siapa saja yang menyakiti Kyungsoo-nya.

Eoh Kyungsoo-nya.

Ya Kyungsoo-nya. Kai sangat menyanyangi Kyungsoo seperti ia menyanyangi dirinya sendiri. Sudah terlalu banyak kejadian yang membuat Kyungsoo menderita akibat hidup di dalam rumah sang _ahjumma_. Kai selalu melihat itu, melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo menjalani hidupnya bak di dalam neraka. Tiap hari, tiap waktu Kai tidak pernah absen untuk selalu hadir menemani keseharian Kyungsoo di bawah balkon kamarnya.

Ia akan bersembunyi di balik semak - semak jika Kim ahjumma melihatnya sedang bersama Kyungsoo sedang bermain bersama atau pun sedang bercengkrama. Kai memang bukan adik, saudara atau pun keluarga dari Kyungsoo. Ia hanya seorang namja kecil yang telah jatuh cinta pada namja kecil berwajah manis bernama lengkap DO Kyungsoo. Cukup berlebihan memang jika ia mengatakan jatuh cinta, pasalnya Kai masih terlalu dini untuk mengenal cinta. Tapi, inilah yang ia rasakan. Kai menyukai Kyungsoo, menyukai segala tentang Kyungsoo. Apakah itu cukup membuktikan bahwa Kai memang mencintai namja kecil bermata bulat indah itu?

.

PLAK ... PLAK .. PLAK..

.

Dan pukulan keras dari Kim Ahjumma, Kai juga sudah menghafalinya. Bahkan suara merdu Kyungsoo yang berubah menjadi rintihan kesakitan yang memilukan pun sudah ia hafal.

"Hiks.. Sa..kit.. Ah..jumma."

.

PLAK .. PLAK .. PLAK *ini mukulnya bukan di pipi ya tapi di pantat*

.

"Kalau kau bilang ini sakit. Kenapa kau sekarang berani membangkang _Ahjumma_, mau kabur kemana eoh?" dan pukulan demi pukulan yang membuat semua orang termasuk Kai bergetar hatinya tidak tega mendengar penyiksaan itu, Apalagi melihatnya secara langsung. Entah kenapa Kai hanya bisa mematung mendengar teriakan memilukan Kyungsoo. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa ia lemah sekali?

"Kenapa kau masih belum kapok juga. Sudah berapa kali Ahjumma ingatkan, jangan kabur. Kau seharusnya beruntung karena Ahjumma masih mau merawatmu setelah orang tuamu meninggal. Dan sekarang apa balasanmu pada Ahjumma. HAH"

"Ah..ju..mma.. a..ku.. mo..ho..n ber..hen..ti sa...kit..."

Kai mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan menggigit bibir bawah sendiri hingga hampir berdarah. Kali ini hatinya tersayat perih mendengar suara Kyungsoo.

Ia merasa bersalah, ini semua salahnya. Ialah yang akan mengajak Kyungsoo kabur. Kyungsoo tidak salah. Kai yang salah. Bukan Kyungsoo -nya.

"Kai! kau harus berani," gumam Kai pada dirinya sendiri.

Kai menarik nafas berat, "Ahjumma. Berhenti menyiksa Kyungsoo hyung. Bukan dia yang seharusnya kau siksa, tapi aku. Karena aku yang mengajaknya kabur dari rumah." ucap Kai seraya berteriak keras, membuat Kim Ahjumma berhenti memukul Kyungsoo dan beralih pandangan ke bawah.

Kyungsoo terlihat membelalak dengan mata bulatnya yang sudah dipenuhi dengan air mata. Ia menatap Kai seolah tak percaya dengan ucapannya. Karena sebelum ini, Kai tidak pernah berani menentang Kim Ahjumma. Berbicara dan bertatap muka dengan Kim Ahjumma saja ia tak berani, apalagi berteriak seperti tadi.

"Eoh.. Lagi-lagi Kau bocah s*al*n. Ternyata selama ini kau yang sudah mengajari Kyungsoo hingga dia sekarang berani melawanku. Dasar bocah k*mp**t. Cepat pergi sekarang juga, sebelum aku pindah menyiksamu."

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum ahjumma berjanji tidak akan menyiksa Kyungsoo -hyung lagi."

" Yak. Bocah, apa hakmu melarangku hah. Kau itu hanya bocah teng*k yang miskin dan tidak berpendidikan. Pergi sekarang atau aku akan berteriak maling."

"Ka..i.." panggil Kyungsoo kecil dengan sangat pilu saat Kai hanya diam dan tak bergerak. Guratan kesedihan, keperihan dan kesepian memenuhi raut wajah Kyungsoo. Kai benci jika Kyungsoo seperti itu. Sangat benci.

"Apa-apaan kau ini. Kau membela namja s*al*an itu? Sudah berani melawan Ahjumma, HAH!" murka sang _Ahjumma_ pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa meratapi penderitaannya dengan ditemani air yang seolah tak mau berhenti keluar dari kelopak matanya. Kyungsoo memang namja lemah, ia hanya bisa menangis, menangis dan menangis. Ia tidak bisa melawan. Sekali pun melawan, ujungnya pasti ada air mata. "Cepat masuk dan kemasi barang-barangmu, setelah itu ganti baju karena orang tua angkatmu akan segera datang." suruh Kim_ ahjumma_ sembari mendorong Kyungsoo agar masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Aku.. tidak mau pergi Ahjumma." rengek Kyungsoo.

.

PLAK ..

.

Dan pukulan kali ini mendarat di pipi kanan Kyungsoo hingga membekas. Kentara sekali jika Kim Ahjumma menamparnya dengan kuat. Namja mungil itu memegangi pipinya yang ia yakini sudah berwarna merah. Ia semakin menangis sesegukan seraya menunduk dalam.

"Cepat laksanakan perintah Ahjumma!" bentak Kim _Ahjumma_ sembari mendelik kesal. Kyungsoo akhirnya menurut. Sebelum masuk ke dalam, ia sempatkan untuk menatap Kai yang memasang wajah seolah mengisyaratkan -jangan pergi hyung, jebal-

Walaupun begitu, tidak ada yang bisa ia perbuat. Ia tidak mau dipukuli terus oleh Kim Ahjumma jika tidak patuh. Dengan berat hati, Kyungsoo harus meninggalkan Kai. Orang yang selama ini menemani, menyemangati dan ikut merasakan penderitaannya. Kai benar-benar baik padanya. Kai sengaja terus memantaunya karena rumah Kim ahjumma dengan rumah Kai cukup dekat. Hanya terpisah tiga rumah. Dengan begitu Kai selalu menyempatkan diri menemani Kyungsoo kecil yang terlihat rapuh.

Kim Ahjumma mengikuti Kyungsoo kecil masuk ke dalam, beberapa saat kemudian ia datang lagi ke balkon kamar dengan membawa ember yang berisi air.

.

BYUR..

.

Dan akhirnya, Kai basah oleh air bekas cucian yang dibawa oleh Kim Ahjumma. Seluruh air di dalam ember itu jatuh tepat di tubuh Kai, dengan sengaja dan tak berperikemanusiaan.

"Sekarang, PERGI..!" bentak Kim Ahjumma untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kai menutup mata saat tubuhnya merasa kedinginan akibat guyuran air tadi merembes pakaian yang ia kenakan. Bibirnya bergetar dan tangannya merengkuh tubuhnya sendiri.

"KENAPA MASIH DIAM DISITU, CEPAT PERGI."

Dan.. suara Kim Ahjumma menjadi saksi bahwa Kai tidak akan pernah membiarkan Kyungsoo menderita lagi. Namun, bagaimana caranya ia melindungi Kyungsoo-nya setelah ini? Entahlah biarkan takdir yang akan menjawabnya.

Akhirnya Kai memutuskan untuk pergi. Ia membawa kaki-kakinya melangkah bersamaan dengan semilir angin yang berhembus sore itu, tubuh kecil itu semakin menggigil kala angin sore menusuk tulang-tulang kecilnya.

Kai terus mengikuti langkah kaki kecil miliknya keluar dari area rumah Kim Ahjumma, dengan perasaan tak rela sejujurnya. Rasa sakit, perih, dingin dan.. benci mengguyur hatinya yang sudah kalut sejak tadi. Apakah ini akhir dari semuanya. Akhir dimana ia tidak akan melihat Kyungsoo kecil menangis lagi setiap malam. Akhir dimana Kyungsoo kecil akan menemukan kehidupan yang layak. Walau ia akan kehilangan Kyungsoo kecilnya. Kai harus rela, Kai harus tersenyum, dan Kai harus bersyukur.

Selama ini, dia sudah melakukan segala hal untuk Kyungsoo, menemaninya, menghiburnya dan bermain bersama. Itu semua ia lakukan karena Kyungsoo kecil membutuhkan itu di dalam kesendiriannya selama ini.

.

CIITT...

.

Bunyi decitan mobil yang berhenti mengundang perhatian Kai. Ia menoleh dan mendapati mobil mewah berwarna silver berhenti di depan rumah Kim Ahjumma. Sesaat kemudian, seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan setelan jas hitam yang rapi keluar dari dalam mobil. Dapat dipastikan jika namja itu adalah orang yang akan mengadopsi Kyungsoo menjadi anaknya. Ya. Kyungsoo akan dijual Kim Ahjumma pada orang lain –begitulah menurut pemikiran Kai-

Dan Kai kecil.. apa yang bisa ia perbuat untuk mencegah semua ini.

Kai seperti mati kutu dengan tulangnya yang kaku dan tidak bisa digerakkan. Apakah ia memang ditakdirkan berpisah dengan Kyungsoo, apakah garis takdir itu melarangnya hidup bersama Kyungsoo? Apakah Kai tidak bisa merubah takdir tuhan yang menyakitkan ini?

Tidak.

Kai belum bisa merubah garis takdir. Bukannya tidak bisa, tapi ia memang belum bisa. Apakah suatu saat nanti ia bisa. Mungkin saja. Tapi ia harus berusaha dari sekarang. Ia harus mencegah ini, Kai tidak mau kehilangan Kyungsoo-nya. Dan sial, kaki-kakinya tidak bisa ia gerakkan sedikit pun. Kaku, gemetar, lemas, dan tak berdaya. Kenapa ia lemah. Begitu lemah hingga ia tidak bisa merubah takdir.

'Kai. kau seorang namja, kenapa bersikap bodoh seperti ini?' batin Kai kecil menjerit.

Kai terus bergelut dengan fikirannya, hingga tanpa sadar seseorang menepuk bahunya dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Kai.." Kai tersentak dan menengadah agar bisa melihat wajah sang pelaku. Eommanya, Nyonya Kim.

Lalu .. ?

Kenapa eommanya bisa ada disini? Wajah nyonya Kim menyimpan tanda tanya besar saat buah hatinya yang sekarang sedang basah kuyup. "Kai, gwanchana? Kenapa kau basah kuyup seperti ini." tanya eomma Kai, raut kekhawatiran menyelimuti yeoja yang terlihat masih muda itu.

"Ani _umma_. Kai tidak apa-apa, tadi Kai tidak sengaja terpeleset dan jatuh di danau dekat kompleks." ucap Kai sembari memamerkan senyum lima jari andalannya.

Satu hal yang perlu kalian ketahui. Kai kecil tidak pernah menceritakan apa yang ia alami selama ia bersama Kyungsoo kepada ummanya tercinta, bagaimana ia selalu mengintip Kyungsoo kecil di rumah Kim Ahjumma, bagaimana ia ketahuan saat sedang bersama Kyungsoo kecil bermain di danau yang berakibat pada dirinya yang dijeburkan ke danau tersebut oleh Kim Ahjumma hingga pulang basah kuyup.

"Kau bermain bersamanya lagi di danau?"

Kai menggangguk. Kai paham maksud dari -nya adalah Kyungsoo. Bukannya Kai tidak pernah menceritakan Kyungsoo kecil kepada sang umma.

Kai hanya menceritakan Kyungsoo adalah teman yang baik dan menyenangkan. Bukan kepada penderitaan yang dialami Kyungsoo di rumah Kim Ahjumma. Umma Kai hanya tahu jika Kai dan Kyungsoo selalu bermain bersama di dekat danau. _Yeoja_ cantik itu tidak tahu bahwa tindakan yang dilakukan Kai dapat membahayakan nyawa Kai. Tiap kali Kai bermain di danau, pulangnya pasti basah kuyup, dengan seribu alasan Kai dapat meyakinkan sang _umma_ jika ia tidak apa-apa.

"Lain kali hati-hati _nde_!"

Kai kembali menggangguk mengerti. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia kembali berbohong.

"Apa Kai sudah puas bermain dengan anak itu?"

"Maksud _umma_?"

"Ah, Kai senang kan hari ini bisa main bareng sama Kyungsoo -_hyung_?"

Kai terdiam sejenak, sesungguhnya ia masih mencerna kalimat yang diucapkan sang _eomma_."Kenapa _umma_ tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, _umma_ hanya ingin tahu saja. Ya sudah ayo kita pulang sekarang, seseorang sudah menunggu kita"

"Seseorang, siapa _umma_?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu sendiri, _Kajja_!"

Kai dan ummanya berjalan menuju rumahnya yang berjarak tiga rumah dari rumah Kim Ahjumma. Ketika baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Kai mendengar suara Kim Ahjumma. Lagi.

Kaki kecil Kai tiba-tiba berhenti seiring suara Kim Ahjumma yang mulai terdengar jelas. Tak seperti biasa, suara bentakan atau umpatan yang keluar berganti suara lembut dan ramah dari bibir Kim Ahjumma.

"Kenapa Kai berhenti," tanya nyonya Kim heran saat melihat tingkah anaknya.

Kai memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan itu, ia menoleh ke belakang. Bertepatan dengan itu, terlihat Kyungsoo kecil yang tengah digandeng seorang namja paruh baya sedang berjalan menuju mobil silver mewah yang terparkir di depan rumah Kim Ahjumma.

Nyonya Kim mengikuti arah pandangan anaknya yang seolah memandang terluka sesuatu. Ia paham sekarang.

"Apa Kai ingin jalan-jalan seperti Kyungsoo-_hyung_ em,.?" Nyonya Kim mengelus pucuk rambut Kai dengan sayang.

"Memangnya Kyungsoo-_hyung_ akan pergi jalan-jalan dengan _namja_ tua itu. Tidak _umma_. Dia akan pergi meninggalkan Kai sendiri. Kai sekarang membencinya."

Nyonya Kim tersentak kaget mendengar nada bicara Kai yang terkesan ketus dan dingin. Selama tujuh tahun ini, ia mendidik Kai menjadi anak yang sopan dan patuh pada orang tua. Belum pernah sekali pun Kai mengatai orang apalagi mengumpatinya.

"Sayang, kenapa bicara seperti itu. Kai tahu kan, jika memanggil orang yang lebih tua itu harus sopan. Jangan seperti tadi. Kai tidak boleh bicara seperti itu lagi nde! Seburuk apapun dia, orang itu tetap lebih tua dari kita. Dan kita wajib menghormatinya."

"Kenapa harus seperti itu _umma_. Aku memang membencinya. Apa itu salah?" tambah Kai dengan nada dingin. Lagi. Entah pada siapa ia menunjukkan sikap dingin itu. Tidak pasti sebenarnya.

Sungguh, di dalam lubuk hati Kai tersimpan jeritan perih akibat ucapannya baru saja. Rasa perih mendalam yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelum ini.

"Kai, jangan membenci seseorang dengan alasan karena dia telah membuatmu kecewa, kau pasti akan meyesalinya."

Kai mengerjabkan matanya bingung menanggapi perkataan sang _umma_. Salahkah jika ia membenci Kyungsoo yang akan meninggalkannya?

Salahkah jika ia membenci Kim Ahjumma yang sering membuat Kyungsoo kecil terluka?

Salahkah jika ia menyimpulkan bahwa namja paruh baya yang akan menjadi orang tua angkat Kyungsoo adalah penghancur kebahagiaannya. Dan patut untuk dibenci?

Tidak. Kai tidak salah, semua itu benar. Tapi.. apakah seharusnya ia juga membenci Kyungsoo kecil .. ?

Kai kembali melanjutkan langkah kaki kecilnya menuju rumah, sebelumnya dia sempatkan untuk melirik Kyungsoo yang akan masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia bahkan sempat melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum pahit padanya.

Kai berjalan dengan perasaan kalut antara senang, sedih, benci, dan kesal. Sialnya, ia tidak tahu mana yang lebih mendominasi. Hanya saja ia merasa sakit begitu mendalam.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Kai dan nyonya Kim sudah tiba di rumahnya. Tidak beda jauh dengan rumah Kim Ahjumma, sebuah mobil namun kali ini berwarna merah mengkilap sedang terparkir di depan rumahnya.

"Mobil siapa ini umma." keheranan Kai bertambah saat dua orang namja -tanpa identitas - maksudnya Kai tidak kenal, keluar dari rumahnya. Kai semakin heran karena salah satu dari mereka membawa koper kecil miliknya.

"Sayang, Kai tahu kan jika umma sangat menyanyangimu." ucap nyonya Kim sembari berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu. Sementara Kai menyerngitkan alis pertanda ia tak paham.

"Kenapa umma bicara seperti itu,"

"Turuti kata umma dan berbahagialah."

"Ehmm.. maksud umma?"

"Kai lihat kedua Ahjussi yang ada disana? Mereka akan membuat Kai menjadi orang yang tangguh. Orang yang kuat. Orang yang tidak lemah dan cengeng. Bukankah Kai sangat menginginkan semua itu?"

"Nde umma, Kai sangat menginginkannya."

"Nah, ikutlah dengan mereka. Mereka akan mengajarimu menjadi seorang yakuza."

"Yakuza? Apa itu yakuza umma"

"Kai akan mengerti jika kau sudah tumbuh setinggi Ahjussi itu."

"Jinjayo. Kai akan jadi namja kuat?" Nyonya Kim tersenyum getir melihat kebahagiaan Kai, yang kemungkinan akan berubah seiring ia tumbuh menjadi namja dewasa. Bahkan kemungkinan besar jika Kai akan membencinya suatu saat nanti.

"Umma sudah mengemasi barang-barang Kai di dalam koper kecil itu. Apa Kai ingin ke dalam lagi untuk mengambil sesuatu."

"Ehm.. ah! Apa di dalam koper itu ada boneka pororo dari Kyungsoo-hyung,,?"

"Eh belum ada,"

"Kai akan mengambilnya dulu, tunggu Kai ya umma!"

Kai kecil berlari ke dalam rumah setelah mendapat anggukan kecil dari ummanya yang hanya bisa menatap nanar punggung Kai. Terbesit perasaan bersalah saat ia melihat senyum sumringah dari buah hati kecilnya itu. Beberapa saat kemudian muncul siluet kecil Kai dari balik pintu, dengan boneka pororo ditangannya.

"Ayo umma kita berangkat sekarang," ucap Kai antusias. Untuk sesaat ia sedikit melupakan Kyungsoo saking semangatnya.

"Sayang, umma tidak ikut! Hanya Kai sendiri yang akan pergi,"

"Ke..kenapa umma tidak ikut," sontak wajah Kai berubah kecewa mendengar pernyataan bahwa ummanya tidak akan ikut.

"Ini adalah latihan untuk orang laki-laki, sedangkan umma seorang wanita. Jadi, umma tidak bisa menemani Kai latihan." Nyonya Kim beralih mendekati puteranya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Sungguh. Ia sangat merasa bersalah melepas anaknya yang masih berusia tujuh tahun untuk pergi.

"Sayang... sudah saatnya Kai bersikap mandiri, Kai pasti bisa tanpa umma,"

"Tapi um...ma,"

"Sttt... percaya pada umma. Kedua ahjussi ini akan menjaga Kai."

Buliran lembut berwarna putih bening akhirnya meluncur dari kelopak mata Kai kecil. Ia menangis, benar-benar cengeng. Bagaimana ia akan melindungi Kyungsoo jika ia cengeng seperti ini.

"Uljima Kai.." kali ini sang umma memeluk Kai kecil dengan erat, menyalurkan kehangatan kepada anak semata wayangnya. Detik ini merupakan saat-saat terakhir ia bertemu dan memeluk malaikat mungilnya itu. Ia telah menyerahkan Kai pada namja brengsek yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya –mantan suaminya yang sekarang menjadi anggota yakuza-

"Kai akan selalu menjenguk umma disini."

'Kuharap itu akan terjadi nantinya!' harap nyonya Kim dalam hati.

"Do'akan Kai ya umma! Kai berjanji akan berlatih menjadi namja yang kuat demi umma.." 'dan Kyungsoo -hyung tentu saja' tambah Kai dalam hati.

"Hati-hati Kai." Nyonya Kim melepaskan pelukannya dan menyecup kepala Kai beberapa kali sebagai perpisahan. Ia tidak yakin jika suatu saat nanti ia bisa kembali mengecup kepala Kai seperti ini lagi.

Nyonya Kim menuntun Kai kecil untuk memasuki mobil berwarna merah yang terparkir tak jauh dari mereka. Disana dua orang lelaki sudah menunggu.

"Umma.. Kai akan selalu merindukan umma?" dan kata itulah, kata terakhir yang mampu didengar nyonya Kim dari si buah hati. Sebelum akhirnya mobil yang membawa Kai, pergi dan menghilang di kejauhan.

Lagi-lagi Nyonya Kim hanya tersenyum miris. Kai-nya. Buah hatinya. Malaikat kecilnya akan membencinya suatu saat nanti.

_Baeki-Chan95_

.

14 Tahun Kemudian...

.

.

"HAHA .. MATI KAU, KAMJJONG"

.

DOR

.

DOR

.

DOR

.

Tembakan peluru dari anak panah berbahan baja putih itu terus dilesakkan oleh sang pemilik. Beberapa kali hingga pasokan peluru di dalamnya mulai menipis.

.

DOR

.

DOR

.

KRIEK

.

"AW" pekik sang pemilik peluru.

.

BUGH.

.

Hingga berakhir dengan tumbangnya badan sang penembak di tempat kejadian.

.

"Baiklah aku menyerah. Hari ini kau bermain dengan luar biasa!" ucap sang penembak tadi sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas, pertanda menyerah. Ia sadar bahwasanya pistol yang dibawanya terlepas, dan sialnya pistol itu sudah berada di tangan namja bernama panggilan 'KAMJJONG'. Bukankah itu cukup mustahil?

oh ayolah!

Tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini?

Si Kamjjong tersenyum sinis,"Hanya segitu kemampuanmu, Hyung?" ucapnya meremehkan.

Sang penembak atau sebut saja bernama Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol mendelik kesal,"Hei, hei Beraninya kau menghina hyungmu! Anak kurang ajar" gerutunya sembari berusaha bangkit. Namun, Kkamjong berhasil menahannya dengan menginjak tubuh, tepatnya di perut Chanyeol yang sudah terkapar di tanah. Hingga Chanyeol terpaksa tertahan dengan posisi seperti orang kalah.

"Hah. Sudah kubilang jangan pacaran terus sama si bebek itu, hyung!"

"Namanya baekhyun, Kkamjong"

"Terserahlah siapa itu namanya, yang pasti lelaki itu sudah mempengaruhi kekuatan bela dirimu."

"Jangan bawa-bawa Baeki dalam urusan ini. Dia tidak ada hubungannya apa pun. Lagipula kenapa kau selalau menuduhku pacaran dengannya. Kau tidak ingat Baeki dimana? Dia di Seoul _babo_. Bahkan kita tidak bisa bertemu untuk berkencan?" Chanyeol beralih menatap prihatin nasibnya dengan sang kekasih. Ia memasang wajah sok sedih yang membuat Jongin ingin muntah melihatnya.

Kalau boleh jujur,

Chanyeol memang merindukan sosok cantik namjacingunya yang selalu mengenakan eyeliner. Pacaran jarak jauh benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa. Ia benci keadaan seperti ini.

"Huh. Dalam keadaan seperti ini pun kau masih memikirkan masalah kencanmu!"

"Hei, jangan jadi tukang pemarah seperti Kris. Oh ayolah.. jika kau iri padaku karena tidak punya kekasih, kau bisa mencarinya. Lagipula kau tidak buruk-buruk amat Jongin." ucap Chanyeol sembari mengedipkan matanya sebelah, berniat menggoda Kim Jongin –nama asli namja panggilan Kkamjong-

".." Namun tidak ada sahutan dari Jongin. Ia hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan datar.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat,"Hah... baiklah lupakan masalah kekasih dan sejenisnya. Kita dibayar Kris untuk bertarung bukan untuk pacaran."

Jongin memicingkan matanya melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang tidak biasa. Tumben sekali namja itu berfikir dewasa. Biasanya ia akan bertingkah konyol dan hiperaktif saat sudah menyangkut dengan kekasihnya, Byun Baekhyun.

"Hei Kamjjong. Lepaskan kakimu." ucap Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya pasrah karena kaki Jongin menahan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, Hyung. Kita istirahat sebentar." Kai akhirnya melepas dan menjauhkan kakinya dari tubuh Chanyeol. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Chanyeol yang sudah terlebih dulu menegakkan tubuh.

Mereka saling terdiam untuk beberapa saat, menyelami pikiran masing-masing sembari merasakan udara sore yang semakin dingin berhembus.

"Apa kau mengenal Kyungsoo sebelumnya, Kai?" tanya Chanyeol memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

Sejujurnya, Kai tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol menanyakan Kyungsoo. Namun ia tetap berusaha bersikap biasa.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengenalnya." jawab Kai sembari menatap lurus hamparan padang rumput tempat dimana mereka latihan.

"Jangan bohong!" desak Chanyeol.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, ia menyelami pikirannya,"Untuk apa kau menanyakan masalah ini?"

"Oh ayolah, berbagi sedikit dengan hyungmu ini Kai."

"Apa yang harus aku bagi."

Chanyeol mendecak kesal. Jongin memang orang tertutup. Bahkan masalah seperti ini, Chanyeol baru mengetahui beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia tidak sengaja –oh atau mungkin bisa dibilang sengaja- memasuki kamar Jongin. Sejak dulu, Jongin melarang semua orang terlebih Chanyeol untuk memasuki kamarnya.

Ternyata didalam Kamar Jongin, ada foto seorang namja kecil berwajah bulat yang disimpan di dalam figura dan diletakkan di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidur. Sementara disebelah foto itu, ada boneka pororo dengan tulisan rajut bertuliskan 'Do Kyungsoo'

Bukankah itu cukup membuktikan bahwa Jongin memang mengenal Kyungsoo sebelumnya?

Chanyeol tahu Kyungsoo karena namja manis itu terkenal sebagai ketua penyergapan di black paradise. Ialah yang selalu memimpin perkelahian atau bahkan pembunuhan bayaran di anggotanya, dan hebatnya, Kyungsoo selalu berhasil dengan suksea tanpa terlacak polisi.

Chanyeol jadi penasaran darimana temannya ini bisa mengenal Kyungsoo? Dan apa hubungan mereka di masa lalu? Kenapa Chanyeol baru mengetahuinya? Apa selama ini ia tidak peka sebagai sahabat Jongin.

"Aku pergi dulu," ucap Jongin secara tiba-tiba. Sontak Chanyeol mendelik kesal dan menahan tangan Jongin untuk mencegahnya pergi.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan saat aku sedang serius berbicara denganmu." Chanyeol mendeathglare Jongin.

Jongin akhirnya pasrah dan kembali ke posisi semula.

"Kau tahu, black paradise akan menyerang kita dalam waktu dekat ini. Kemungkinan ketua penyergapannya masih sama yaitu Oh Kyungsoo. Sekarang aku menuntut cerita darimu? Siapa Kyungsoo itu sebenarnya? Kenapa di boneka pororo mu ada tulisan rajutan Do Kyungsoo? Dan kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita sebelumnya padaku?"

"Kau kepo sekali, hyung." Cibir Kai kemudian melangkah pergi dengan cepat hingga Chanyeol tidak sadar dengan gerakannya hingga ia tidak bisa mencegah Kai untuk kedua kalinya. Kai memang gesit.

"Yak... Jongin.. Jongin... Aku sedang berbicara serius! Jangan pergi. Aish... anak itu!"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Entah masih ada yang ingat ato engak ama nie ep-ep

*Bow saya minta atas keterlambatan saya mengupdate nya. Dan terima kasih atas review dari cingudeul. Saya senang ada yang mau membaca dan berkomentar.

Terimakasih banyak *muahhhhhhhhhhhh #readersmuntah

Rencana awal sih, mau bikin two shoot. Tapi ceritanya terlalu panjang jadi aku buat berchapter dech. Mungkin sampe 4-5 chap doank.

Oke. Ripiu lagi ya... masih layakkah ff ini lanjut.

#BOW

Big thanks:

DianaSangadji , CumsKkamJong , KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH , siscaMinstalove , ajib4ff , Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw , dyodokyung , baby kyungie , Sihyun Jung , KingTerre


End file.
